


First Kiss

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short ficlet: first kiss between Fenris and Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

It is made worse, perhaps, by the fact that neither of them can claim the excuse of inexperience. They sit beside each other on the chaise longue in Fenris’ bedroom, and they had been cleaning up the dilapidated old house together, but that had been forgotten.

They stare at each other, and occasionally one of them will let his gaze move away from the other’s eyes to instead glance over the other man’s lips, but neither of them make the first move.

Sebastian remembers the ghosts of dozens of lips; Fenris remembers only one. Fenris is reminded discomfort and pain and fear; Sebastian recalls decadence and pleasure and lust. There is a juxtaposition here, the elf and the human, the sinner turned chaste and the slave set free.

"May I-"

"Can I-"

And they say it at the same time, as if their mouths are synchronized, and both of them freeze, staring at the other.

There is a pause.

And then they are crashing together, eager, clumsy, discovering that their hearts beat at the same rhythm, that their lips fit together perfectly; the elf finds that Sebastian’s shoulders give just the right sort of warmth beneath his hands, and the archer discovers the jut of the other man’s hips.

It is good.  It is more than good.

It is right.


End file.
